


Axebreaker

by SpaceyDragons (Rexcalibur)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: 200th ikesoren post haha I beat y’all to it, Angst, Camus mention, Ikesoren is really just mentioned though, M/M, Minerva mention, Tempest Trials is a bitch and a half, Tempest trials, These tags are really dumb for a story where people are dying, Why can’t you two just talk this out like a normal couple my god, Xander mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexcalibur/pseuds/SpaceyDragons
Summary: In which the Tempest forces Soren to face his greatest fear.





	Axebreaker

It was nearly over.

Both cavaliers, a high prince and noble knight, had already fallen to the "Heroes" the created from the chaos of the Tempest- only him and his companion remained.

His current... partner, to put it simply, a wyvern rider clad in red, had nearly fought off all the enemies they could in the area. The summoner's final order, or so it seemed, was to track down the boss of the damned place, and make sure he didn't leave alive.

She insisted on rushing out alone- only for the sake of weakening him so that he may deal the final blow.  
He told her otherwise, that they were the only hope left for the worlds threatened...

but her stubbornness got the best of her. 

The dragoon rushed out, legendary axe in hand, around the pillar where the duo had taken cover. 

A battle cry was heard. 

 

Then silenced.

 

The frail mage considered taking a peek around the corner, but decided not to, for it would simply put him in more danger than he already was in. He decided to stay frozen, not to move a muscle and let the monster of a boss come to him.

Trapped, almost if time had gripped him in its embrace and held him, the strategist felt a dark aura approach. Footsteps were advancing towards him, and he cursed himself for not taking charge with his tactical mind- after all, it was the heroes that fell on the battlefield, not that damned summoner.

It wasn’t going to do him much good to sit around like a coward and wait for death to approach.

If he was going to go down fighting, so be it.

If he’d have to end his life for the sake of his continent and those he cared for, so be it.

If this was war... so be it.

Turning the corner, allowing himself to be exposed, he faced the boss eye-to-eye.

And by the stars above, he wished he hadn’t. 

Knowing he was a dead man where he stood, he gazed into the face of his best friend, his commander whom he’d been with for so long. Hell, even his crush, if one wanted to interpret it in such a way.

A trembling feeling took over his body.

No- it didn’t feel natural. He refused to murder someone so important to him.

But if it was an order... did it truly count as murder?

Staring into the eyes of the storm that used to be those of the radiant hero he once knew, he knew he didn’t want to do the deed. 

Tears welled up in his crimson eyes, and though he couldn’t show it, waves of emotion pulled him in and swept them under their tide.

His moral compass, on the other hand, reminded him he couldn’t disobey direct orders. 

With that, he prepared his spell, reaching out his arm, beginning to recite the incantation. His eyes closed, eyebrows furrowing in deep concentration.

And in that moment, he realized he should have listened to his former comrades to watch his back all those years ago.

After all- it was during periods of concentration when he was most vulnerable.

The mage didn’t nearly have enough time to get the spell out. Not before a hulking figure appeared before him, toe-to-toe.

Ike- only he wasn’t wielding his timeless sword Ragnell, but his father’s axe.

“You planned to... kill me?” He lifted the smaller man’s jaw up with his non-dominant hand, allowing him to peer into the tactician’s fearful ruby eyes, as if he could read all his secrets just by that gesture.

“I don’t... I can’t...” Soren stuttered, removing his hand. 

“You aren’t you... but I want- no, need to stand by you. But I can’t...” He paused, if only just to intake a bit of air and keep his balance. 

Stepping back, for range, he set up his spell and before releasing it, whispered only two words, reverent as if muttering a prayer.

“Forgive me.”

And in response, the warrior responded, 

“With gratitude!”

Burying the axe in his heart. 

Soren’s mouth gaped open- in a silent scream that never escaped his lips. A plead for help never heard. 

The lithe form of the mage was on Urvan’s edge one second, collapsed on the floors of the ruins the next. 

‘What a terrible place to die...’ he thought to himself. ‘No...! I’ve failed the continent, my mercenary group...  
and there’s not much hope left, isn’t there..?’

The shadow of his killer loomed above him still, almost as a reminder of his failure, that his submissiveness has driven him not to take action. He had been unable to complete his mission. And who was going to force the Tempest to recede now? Reinforcements, perhaps... 

Maybe in death, he’d find quiet in the eye of the storm.

Of course, he’d come back.  
That memory, however, would never fail to haunt him.  
Darkness faded darker.  
Until he succumbed to his wounds, his misery ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, angsty.
> 
> I really couldn’t find a way to make a happy ending out of this. Maybe one day I’ll write an alternate ending.
> 
> This was actually meant to be somewhat sad, but WOW, DID I SCREW UP OR WHAT.


End file.
